Niall Horan
"No. I mean, I love you. I can never seem to stop thinking about you. You always make me smile. I love to watch you with Effy, and when you attempt to play the guitar or learn anything new for that matter. I love that you're a total nerd, and yet you make it look so sexy. It's so unexplainable what I feel for you, Margo." '' '''Niall James Horan' is one of the main male protagonists of the Barely Functional series. The first three stories revolve around his wife, Margo Horan, and whether she'll choose him or her ex boyfriend, Louis. Though, in the end, Niall is the one to win Margo's heart. Niall is the husband of Margo, and father to their four children; Leila, Carlee, James, and Sofia. He is also the step-father of Margo and Louis's daughter, Effy. Though, he fully considers himself her real dad, just as much as Louis. Niall is also the brother-in-law of Liam Payne and his wife, Emma Payne, and uncle to their daughter, Delilah. Personality Niall has been described as being loyal, kind, and protective. Though, it is stated, that in his childhood he was shy. He was also described as being an inconsiderate jerk when he first started high school. Though, he is mostly considered the good guy of the series. As a father, Niall is known to be the most protective of the three parents. Family Life Niall is the father of four children he has with his wife, Margo. Margo is his wife of thirteen years, as well as his high school sweetheart. He also has a step daughter, though he considers her just as much his kid as the rest. Though Niall and Louis had a lot of rivalry in their friendship, especially when it came to Margo or Effy, they seem to be quite close and consider each other family. It isn't mentioned as to whether he has siblings or not, though he seems to be close with his mother. It is often mentioned that she babysits their children quite a bit. Niall is the brother-in-law of Margo's brother, Liam. Social Life Niall is still friends with all of his high school friends, as him and Margo invite them over often. He is seemingly closest with Louis, much to everyone's surprise. They are often shown on the couch, watching a soccer game together. Physical Appearance Niall is an Irish male. He has brown hair, though he previously had blonde hair in high school. He also has blue eyes, and honey skin. He stands just three inches taller than his wife, at 5'8. Throughout The Series FIRST BOOK= THE BAD BOY EFFECT On the first day of senior year, things are a bit awkward for Niall. Right before the summer, his ex girlfriend, Margo, had just broken up with him. To make matters worse, he doesn't actually know why. |-|SECOND BOOK=Second tab content goes here. |-|THIRD BOOK=Third tab content goes here. |-|FOURTH BOOK=Third tab content goes here. Gallery 447ec3eb4a1de1fc7f914723ed2221b7.jpg 033178d4ce764eac30e22ed7885635bb.jpg 34934a27d9071ee1aec1c88d307ca4ca.png hero-14342-1733511128.jpg niall-horan-bb13-2017-ekpq-feat-billboard-1548.jpg NiallHoranOnTheLoose.jpg Niial-Horan-Featured.jpg pKQ40iyL.jpg 1d-horan-mv-niall-Favim.com-2590077.jpg 1125911414_5446609051001_5446573359001-vs.jpg Dcn03K5XkAIH_sG.jpg Niall+Horan+7ZCYs40te1Bm.jpg tumblr_otcx31DCPJ1vsd9vjo2_400.jpg tumblr_ou97o79e1K1uzq34mo1_500.jpg IMG_5622_1024x1024.jpg niall-horan-gpwb-bb13-2017-feat-billboard-1240.jpg tumblr_oi8fqhgjoC1rvnayao1_500.jpg niall-horan-flicker-kXNC--620x349@abc.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters